You Want Me
by FansofCenaton
Summary: John Is In need Of Randy. Randy doesn't want him.. Or does he? *NICE ONE SHOT* SLASH CENTON! ENJOY!


**A/N: okay this was me all day in bed writing writing and writing.. I got bored and came up with this nonsense of a story! Well ShortStory. Yall know me and Centon No one Stops me! LOL! ;) But I will have a poll up on my account. PLEASE VOTE For which story u wanna see next! But as I write this and Post HAVE FUN! **

**Characters; Randy Orton/John Cena HHH, Shawn Michaels Make appearances **

**Rating: M- Just for some SEX DRIVING! ENJOY!**

**I do not own them! *Dreaming Dreaming Dreaming Ahh Shit Only if It was real**

"You want me,"

Those three words were the start of the biggest battle two men had to fight out. It's a simple statement. It should be a simple solution, but these two men are two of the most stubborn men known to the world.

"Excuse me?"

Denial. One of the first strong signs of the beginning of the battle.

"You heard what I said,"

"I know, and now you can elaborate," sarcasm, also a form of defense.

"You want me, it's plain and simple,"

"I can't believe you'd even suggest that!"

"Because I'm so on target,"

"No, because you missed the mark. You aren't even on the board,"

"Everyone wants me,"

"Cocky aren't we?"

"No, just full of facts."

"More like full of shit."

The grin. The Cena grin, usually followed by a nearby collapse of a Fangirl.

"This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you,"

"Because you know I'm right and you feel the need to defend yourself,"

"I'm married!"

"Unhappily at that,"

"What?"

"When was the last time you saw Samantha, let alone spoke to her?"

"That's totally besides the point,"

"Sure it is,"

"I'm leaving,"

"You want me,"

"Stop saying that! I don't, this is just…unreal. You can't be serious,"

"Dead serious,"

"I'm married!"

"Doesn't stop you from checking out girls on the street,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The fact that it doesn't matter if your married or not. There is still enough to want me,"

"I don't want you,"

"You do,"

"What, are you in my mind now?"

"Are you admitting I'm right?"

"No! There's nothing to admit!"

"Sure there is,"

"What?"

"Call Samantha,"

A sigh. "What?"

"Call Samantha. You are so married, and so in love, call Samantha."

"I will,"

"Now,"

"I don't want to now,"

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason,"

"You just don't feel like talking to your wife,"

"Shut up, it's none of your business,"

"Of course it is. I'm your best friend, everything's my business,"

"If you must know, we're in a slight disagreement at the moment,"

"For 5 months?"

"It has not been that long,"

"Yes. It has."

"I'm leaving,"

"You said that already,"

"Well apparently it didn't do much good, so I said it again,"

"In hopes to leave the second time?"

"No, the third."

"Third times a charm,"

"I'm leaving."

"John don't," Randy hissed, trying to be heard over the music as he sat in the back of the van the boys were traveling in.

"Don't what?" John smiled, keeping his hand lightly on Randy's jean covered knee.

"Don't even think about it," Randy warned.

"About what?"

"John, stop it. This is ridiculous,"

"What's ridiculous?" John asked innocently. He was discretely sliding his hand up Randy's pant leg.

Grabbing John's hand he glared at him, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," John smiled harmlessly.

"Whatever," Randy rolled his eyes and looked out the window, trying to listen to the music.

He felt John move, and grabbed his hand without even looking, he glanced back at John, "We are not going to go through this again,"

"Go through what? The fact that you like me?"

"John, I don't like you,"

"And that you want me?"

"I don't want you either,"

John ignored Randy and placed his hand on Randy's knee. "Prove it,"

"Prove what?"

"You don't want me,"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? You obviously seem bent on the fact that I am,"

"Well that was easy,"

Randy sighed, "I did not say anything,"

"You said it was a fact,"

"You only hear what you want to hear John,"

"What's so bad about that?"

Randy sighed once more, letting John rest his hand on his leg. He could deal with that. But when John's hand started to move up his pant leg he frowned at John.

Randy gave John a warning glance, which John ignored completely, before placing his hand on John's, stopping his wandering hand. "John, I don't…" Randy paused lowering his voice so only John could hear, "want you. I don't."

"Whatever you say," John continued moving his hand up Randy's leg, Randy's hand still lying on top of his.

"Stop," Randy whispered harshly.

"Or what?"

"This is like…rape or something,"

"Not it if you want it," John smiled seductively.

"I don't," Randy laughed, finding this situation hilarious but soon wasn't smiling when he felt John's hand reach his inner thigh. He jumped slightly, feeling embarrassed when heat rushed through him.

"Why? You afraid I might affect you?"

"John, stop it,"

"Admit it,"

"John, I'm not going to admit something that's not true,"

"Randy, you know it is. You know you want me," John pushed his hand higher, feeling Randy's resistance against his hand.

Randy took in a sharp breath, "I want Samantha."

"She's not here," John whispered back, leaning closer. He slid his hand further, almost reaching his destination.

"This is not happening. It can't be possible. I can't believe you think this. It's all completely insane,"

"It is happening, and you want it." John rasped, his voice sexily low.

"John…" Randy's warning tone wavered slightly.

"What?" John was now so close, Randy could feel his hot breath against his neck.

"Stop," he whispered, biting his lip and moving away from John, not wanting to cause a scene or show John that he was actually affected by him. Which was ridiculous in the first place.

John persisted, knowing the affect he was having on Randy. He moved closer to Randy and grazed his hand over Randy's growing erection. "What are you doing?" Randy asked softly, making sure no one could hear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" John countered, pressing his hand against Randy, receiving a strangled moan in response.

"I don't want you,"

"You do. You just won't admit it," John answered simply, rubbing his hand against him slowly, teasingly.

Fighting the urge to shut his eyes tightly and throw his head back, Randy pushed John's hand away, "I don't." He said firmly, much more convincingly than he had thought.

"Fine, but you'll see,"

"No. We won't," Randy replied turning away, and trying discretely to catch his breath.

John smiled as Randy fidgeted yet again, sitting across from him while the guys were out for a bite. He completely avoided eye contact, and he wouldn't stop bouncing his leg.

"Okay, next hotel, no single rooms…"

"I'll bunk with Randy!" John called out, fighting his laughter when Randy went rigid.

"Um…okay," Paul replied.

"No, no. I…um…" Randy stuttered.

"Randy, we have to work it out," John said seriously, pretending they were in some sort of an argument.

Randy glared back at him, "I'd rather not,"

"You know you want to!" John said in a teasing tone.

"Come on Bri, you know you love him!" Shawn chimed in, reaching for John's fries.

"What?" Randy yelled a little too loudly, "I mean, whatever. I'm not rooming with John,"

"You're rooming with John," Paul concluded.

"Paul-"

"Don't be stupid, you can work out whatever's going on," Paul replied reasonably.

Randy sighed heavily, knowing practically everyone was against him.

"Fine,"

"Nice!" John yelled loudly, wanting to burst out laughing.

"Randy, don't do that,"

"Don't do what?"

"There's like, at least 2 feet between us, I think there's enough room to move over,"

"Oh," Randy blushed sliding closer to John on the couch, in their hotel room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong,"

"Randy, you're making a point to stay away from me,"

"I am not,"

"Randy…"

"What?"

"You are,"

"I'm not, see?" Randy motioned to the small space between them.

"Fine,"

"So what are we watching?" Randy asked, squinting at the TV.

"Um… some foreign show," John smiled, glancing at Randy.

Randy's eyes widened when he realized what he was watching, "JOHN!"

"What?" It was all John could do not to burst out laughing. He watched Randy shift uncomfortably in his spot on the couch.

"You're watching porn,"

"Yes,"

"Gay porn,"

"And?"

"John!"

"It's quite entertaining actually. I can't quite understand it, but I think he's about to fuck the blonde one in the corner,"

"I can't believe you," Randy mumbled, motioning to get up.

"Oh come on, aren't we supposed to be spending quality time together?"

Standing, Randy turned to John, "You can't be serious,"

"Prove to me this doesn't affect you,"

"What? Watching two men fuck? I'm pretty sure I can just pass on that and tell you it doesn't affect me, because frankly, I don't want to watch that,"Randy pointed to the screen where the blonde one was rubbing lube onto the one with darker hair.

"Watching men fuck, doing it with me, prove to me." John replied simply, motioning him to come back and sit.

"John, I'm not going to watch gay porn,"

"What else are you going to do?"

"There's plenty else I can do,"

"This just proves it completely,"

"No it doesn't!"

"Call your wife,"

Randy dropped onto the couch next to John, who was smirking.

John sat close to him, so close that they felt every one of each other's moves. This would have been fine, if it wasn't for the body heat, and the light breath on his neck. Randy closed his eyes. It wasn't possible. It was a ridiculous thought. He didn't want John.

How did he get roped in to watching this?

Randy bit his lip. He felt his heart speed up when the blonde boy went down on the other one. The back of his head looked like John's. He felt the evidence of a hard on pressing against his jeans, which he couldn't believe he had and…which he couldn't do anything about. He would at least try and get comfortable, but John would feel him move and notice.

Trying to regulate his breathing and calm himself down, he shut his eyes. And he was amazed at himself when he couldn't close his eyes for long, intrigued by the sounds the two men were making on the screen. His head actually began spinning when his hard on began to get painful. He clenched his fists and set his jaw, trying not to make a noise as the men now began fucking. Loudly. Hotly. And fucking fast.

A sheen layer of sweat covered Randy's body. He needed to get away. He couldn't handle this anymore. Porn always got to him like this, he was trying to convince himself that it was just porn in general and he wasn't really being affected by two men, but it was just something about watching that made him feel so wrong, and so hot.

He couldn't handle it anymore, he shifted his position, relieving the pressure of his erection. And inevitably, John turned to him and examined Randy, noticing the sweat, the breathing, the heat, and…the erection. John tried to hide his smirk.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Randy whispered.

"You sure?"

"Fuck you,"

"Right here?"

"Damn it," Randy swore when heat washed over him at those words. He was just horny. He was just horny. He was just horny. He didn't want John. This was all just John's tricks getting to him.

John laughed and went back to watching the movie, which confused and surprised Randy completely, he figured he'd press the situation. But he didn't. Randy soon figured out why, when he watched as the two men in the movie couldn't keep their hands off each other, teasing each other all day, finally having the darker haired one taking the other one into the closet. It was hot.

He closed his eyes once more, trying to calm himself. The teasing was really getting to him and the things that they were doing. And he hated when his body practically arched into John''s touch against his hip. He forced his eyes open and stared at John incredulously, trying to pretend he didn't know why John was doing what he was doing.

"Just watch the movie," John voice was low.

Randy's eyes focused on the movie, feeling a hot trail as John's hand made it's way across his stomach. "Wait," Randy's head cleared slightly. "I'm not doing this. I don't even want to do this,"

John wasted no time, and slid his hand down Randy's pants. Randy's hips bucked somewhat as he dropped his head against the couch. "God," he groaned hotly, pressing his head back into the cushions. But his eyes suddenly snapped open, and he stared at John. He wasn't doing this. "John, stop it."

"You want this, just admit it," John coaxed, rubbing Randy faster and nibbling on Randy's earlobe.

The pleasure was so intense, but Randy was able to keep a straight face, "am I proving to you now I'm not being affected?"

They stared at each other as John's hand moved rapidly over Randy's rock hard cock. "Now please stop," Randy asked firmly.

John frowned, which made Randy's heart skip a beat, maybe he'd just leave this all alone now. "Fine. For now,"

Randy stood up on weak legs, trying desperately to regain composure, "whatever." Randy tried to sound indifferent as he walked out of their room. Damn. What the hell just happened? He was not affected by John.

After Practice, the boys went to shower and change. Brian threw his clothes off in one quick motion and wrapped a towel around his torso. He was still unnerved about this whole John thing, and didn't want to be vulnerable for too long. The other guys were also changing, but taking their time. Randy grabbed his stuff and headed for the shower. When he passed John, he forced himself not to look at John knowing it would only provoke him.

Just to Randy's luck, the shower's were not single, but a huge room, tiles up to the ceiling and with many shower heads all around. With a shaky breath, Randy ran a hand through his hair and stepped into the shower. He could so do this. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, but with John acting stupid, he couldn't be too careful.

Randy decided to close his eyes, knowing John had slipped in right after, and Paul, Cody and Shawn after him and Randy didn't want to make a big deal out of anything. Especially in front of the guys.

His eyes were closed as he worked the shampoo into his hair. He massaged his scalp and felt his shoulders begin to relax. He could so do this, he repeated to himself.

But he spoke too soon, as always. John was behind him in a flash and pinned him to the wall. In complete shock, Randy's eyes snapped open. How the hell could John do that in front of everyone? But when he looked around he realized everyone was gone, he must've lost track of time.

The sudden realization that they were both naked hit Randy full force and he began struggling against John's grasp on his wrists.

"What the hell are you doing John? This is insane!" Randy whispered harshly.

"Shhh…you wouldn't want the guys to come back in here and see us like this, would you?" John asked huskily.

Randy shook his head numbly. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could John be doing this? "John, stop. I'm serious,"

John's face was suddenly inches from Randy's, and Randy found himself holding his breath, his heart pounding against his chest. He tried to convince himself it wasn't anticipation, but he could almost feel John and it was killing him.

He felt John's fingers lightly graze his jaw line, and drop to his neck. John's head dipped and followed his fingers, lightly sucking at Randy's Adam's apple. Randy suppressed a moan, and bit his lip when John's tongue flickered out to his collarbone. "John, stop it." His voice was deep and scratchy.

John ignored him and let his fingers travel down Randy's wet glistening body, as his mouth soon followed. Trying to fight the heat washing through his body, Randy clenched his fists when John's lips found Randy's nipple. He shut his eyes tightly when John kissed up his body and back to his neck. Randy was able to place his hands against John's own chest and pushed him away weakly.

John's forehead was against Randy's, both their breathing labored. "John, stop. I don't want you; I don't need you and me don-"

John cut him off when he pressed his lips against Randy's. Feeling an electric shock between the two made Randy's hands reach up and slip his fingers into John's hair, fisting them when John let his tongue press against Randy's lips.

With Randy momentarily distracted, John took the opportunity to press himself against Randy. Feeling Randy's semi-erect cock made John moan and Randy snap back to reality. "Shit John," Brian moaned, "stop."

"You don't want me to," John responded wrapping his hand around Randy's cock.

"John," Randy whimpered, dropping his head against the tiled wall, feeling his eyelids get heavy.

"Yes Randy?"John pumped Randy harder.

Randy's body began to shake slightly in John's arms. "Please…"

"Please what?"

Randy found himself fighting with his body, although it seemed to be a losing battle.

"Please stop," Randy whispered.

John pulled away from him, and took in Randy's appearance. He was wet, hot, eyes closed, lips swollen, head fallen back and cock rock hard. Should he leave him like this? John began to pump him faster, eliciting a moan from Randy's throat and Randy's hands came down to support himself.

"Are you sure?" He made sure his hand sped up and his other hand fingered his balls. John heard him whimper, but nodded his head anyway. John smiled, and pulled himself away from Randy's hot body. He watched as Randy tried in vain to catch his breath. John leaned in once more before whispering, "are you sure you don't want me?" With that he grabbed the towel hanging beside them and walked out of the room.

What was humorous, not to Randy, but humorous all the same was that that was Randy's only towel so he had to walk back into the locker room naked, and completely erect. Which of course, John found hilarious. And Randy only fumed.

Luckily the rest of the guys had left by the time Randy gathered enough courage to walk out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes still fuming and threw them on as quickly as possible. John must have done something to him. He couldn't have rendered Randy completely helpless in minutes. It wasn't possible.

He threw his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out of the changing room, still angry and still hard. He'd show John

"What is he thinking?"

"Well, apparently he's thinking you want him,"

"Shut up smart ass,"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Want him,"

"No! Why, do I give off that impression?"

"Well…"

"Shawn!"

"What?"

"Do I give off that impression?"

"You want him, I know you well enough to know you want him."

"We're late!" Randy yelled, slamming his fist against the bathroom door.

"Relax!" John yelled back.

It had been a couple of days since the "incident" and Randy still held a grudge against John.

The loud ring stopped Randy from yelling something else. He sighed loudly and picked up the phone, "what?" he barked.

After a moment, he growled, "Are you serious?" Randy was exasperated, he'd kill John.

He slammed down the phone and just as he was going to bang the door again John emerged, a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist, his body still wet. Randy found himself unable to speak.

Knowing Randy was staring at him…probably glaring, he said, "I'm sorry. I'll be just like…10 minutes. Okay?"

Snapping back to reality and trying in vain to calm his fast beating heart, he replied "No. We're too late. We have to get there ourselves."

"What?" John asked, shaking his hair out with a towel.

"That's right dumbass, we have to drive."

"Or take a cab," John reasoned.

"For one hour? Or two? You've gotta be kidding," Randy began to get angry again. How could _John _have seduced him?

"Fine, we'll drive. If you're so uptight about it we can take my car. I'll drive." John shrugged slipping on his pants.

Randy forced his eyes to stay on John's face. "No! I'm driving. I'll wait for you in my car," Randy spoke through clenched teeth before slamming the door behind him.

John smiled, "fine. Have it your way."

"I can't believe you made us late again," Randy mumbled, staring straight ahead at the long road ahead of him.

"Get over it, my God. So we have to drive, what's the big deal?" John sighed.

Randy tried to unclench his jaw. What was the big deal? Ah, yes. Being alone with John.

"Forget it,"

"No, what?" John tried to hide his smile.

"I said drop it,"

"No, you said forget it,"

"John…" Randy warned.

"What?" John asked.

"Do you try to get on my nerves? Is it your goal in life?" Randy glanced briefly at John before looking back at the road.

"Naw, not really. It's just passes the hours,"

"Fuck you," Randy muttered, tightening his grip on the wheel. Why was he so mad at John?

"I know you want to Randy, but patience is a virtue." John replied, sitting closer to Randy.

Randy wanted to roll his eyes, he really did. But instead, felt a shiver run down his spine. He ignored it, reaching to turn on the radio.

Randy's arm was outstretched, changing the stations trying to find a good one when he heard John call his name softly, "Randy" he said running his fingers down Randy's arm.

"John," Randy replied through clench teeth.

John approached him until there was practically no space.

"John, haven't I already proved to you I don't want you?"

"No," Randy replied simply.

"But I don't,"

"You do,"

"Why do we keep having this conversation?" Randy asked glancing at John.

"We'll keep having it until you can admit the truth,"

"I already have! I don't want you! That's the truth,"

"Whatever you say,"

Randy looked back at the road, "Then I say stop. I have said stop."

"Yes, but saying it doesn't mean you mean it."

"My God, what does it take to get through to you?" Randy asked exasperated, but turned sharply back at John, "No. Don't answer that."

"Okay,"

John watched as Randy gripped the wheel tighter. He smiled to himself. He discretely placed his hand on Randy's knee, and lightly began rubbing in circles.

Randy glanced at John, "John, this isn't funny anymore,"

"It was never supposed to be," John replied as he slid his hand up Randy's leg to his chest. He idly traced patterns against his hard pecks through his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," John smirked, dropping his hand to Randy's stomach. He felt Randy tighten his abs and take in a sharp breath.

"Stop it, I'm driving." Randy frowned at how again he was reacting to John's touch.

"And?"

"And you shouldn't be doing that anyway," He tried to regulate his breathing, keeping both hands firmly on the wheel.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you. I'm not in any way attracted to you,"

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself," John breathed into Randy's ear, but was slightly surprised when Randy's hand grabbed his and pushed it away. He looked at Randy, and knew that Randy simply refused to look back at him. So it was going to be slightly harder then he'd thought. He decided not to waste any more time. He slid his hand under Randy's shirt. Which in turn, caused Randy to swerve the car, eyes wide, completely not expecting that? John didn't seem unnerved at all.

"John, this is crazy! This whole situation is insane, just stop!"

John brushed his lips against Randy's neck, "no," he whispered huskily. He captured Randy's earlobe and dragged his teeth against it. He heard Randy suppress a moan. He let his hands roam Randy's body under his shirt, flickering over Randy's nipples, chest, and hard abs, then down his treasure trail.

"John, stop it," Randy's voice became weaker, not as convincing, his breathing heavier. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to focus his eyes on the road.

John lifted Randy's shirt, noticing how Randy didn't protest. He let it bunch above his chest, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Randy's lower stomach.

"John. I don't want to do this," The tone of Randy voice dropped a couple of decibels.

John's tongue darted out and traced Randy's navel, and Randy struggled to keep his eyes open. He tried to will his heart not to beat as quickly as he slowed the car to a stop at the red light, trying not to think about what the hell he was going to do when they hit the highway. John was unbuttoning his pants when he finally snapped out of it. He tried to push John's hand away, but John's teeth had claimed one of his nipples and he felt himself arching off his seat.

Being momentarily distracted, John took the opportunity and undid Randy's pants and lowered his boxers. "God," he heard Randy whisper. John swallowed hard, trying to calm his own breathing, feeling himself get hard at the entire situation.

In the distance, both men heard a honk from the car behind them. Randy jumped, suddenly embarrassed and shook his head clear of any thoughts as he stepped on the gas. He tried to ignore John who was still so close he felt an ache in the pit of his stomach and had a feeling it wasn't going to go away any time soon. While John continued with his plan, not giving up so easily.

Randy had just about convinced himself John had finally stopped when he felt John begin to bite and nibble at his lower abdomen, massaged Randy's jean clad thighs. Randy tried not to moan, tried not to close his eyes, tried not to press his head against the seat, and arch his back into the heated touch, but it was becoming a losing battle.

"John stop," he whispered. "I'm driving,"

John gazed at Randy lustfully. He noted Randy's flushed face, glazed over eyes, heavy breathing, and could clearly see Randy's erection through his boxers. Rendering Randy this way gave John a rush of adrenaline, he felt like he could do anything now and Randy would comply…given some time. He felt so powerful. He smiled to himself before answering, "Yes. I know,"

Randy watched helplessly as the highway sign came into view. "John, I'm going to stop this car. I don't want to do this,"

"You can't, and you do."

"What do you mean I can't, of course I can," Randy replied beginning to slow the car and moving to the side of the road.

"You don't wanna be late, do you? Make fans wait? Get Paul and management even more angry?" John asked slyly.

Growling in frustration, Randy pressed down the gas pedal and led them to the highway. Feeling John move beside him he looked back at him, "John, don't."

John grinned before placing his hand on Randy's stomach, which gave Randy a chance to stop him. With one hand steering the wheel, he grabbed John's wandering one while it slid down his abs. Squirming in his seat, he helplessly tried to stop John's hand as he pulled out his strained erection.

"Fuck John," Randy groaned feeling like he was going to rip the steering wheel from the car.

"Just feel," John responded. He lightly sucked on Randy's neck, noticing as Randy stretched his neck so he could get better access. He pumped Randy slowly, eliciting groans from the younger man. He knew he had him.

"Randy, pull the car over,"

"No," Randy whispered, pulling away from John. He tried to steer with one arm, completely disoriented as he struggled to zip up his own pants.

John took Randy's hand and forced it to the side. Keeping it pressed down into the seat, he wrapped his hand around Randy's hard on and forced Randy into his hand. "Shit," Randy gasped losing control of the car momentarily.

John leaned close once more, "please Randy". Just let me make you feel good. I just want to help you out. Just once, I promise."

Randy groaned at how inviting that sounded. But he couldn't. It was wrong. And…and he…just didn't want to.

He felt John pump him faster. He opened his mouth so he could breathe properly and his vision was getting fuzzy. He couldn't think straight…Maybe once was okay.

"Come on Randy, you know you want me."

At those words he pulled out of his trance, "No! I don't want you!" He replied breathlessly, getting aggravated by John's arrogance.

"Just say it," John whispered, running his tongue over Randy's lips, his hand still moving against Randy. "Just say it, and I'll give you what you want."

Randy didn't know how much more he could handle. He was resisting the urge to thrust into John. He didn't know when this had gotten so out of hand, but he couldn't help himself much longer.

While Randy was distracted, John dropped his head so he was level with Randy's pulsing erection. He licked his lips before sucking at the tip, feeling the car swerve abruptly. He took the opportunity and traced Randy's balls lightly with his fingers.

"Fuck, God, John!" Randy cried out, feeling completely weak, not knowing whether to pull John closer or push him away. So instead, he shut his eyes tightly.

"Eyes open," John whispered, crawling up Randy's body. Randy was still driving.

John let his hand return to what his lips were previously doing. Randy felt himself begin to shake. He was actually shaking at the intensity of the pleasure that was washing through him.

His eyes were too heavy from the heat shooting through his body, "I can't," he mumbled, closing his eyes again as his grip loosened from the wheel.

"Then pull over," Randy struggled to open his eyes and went to protest when John squeezed him tighter, "just pull over, let me do things to you you'd never dreamed of."

"Dammit John!" Randy replied breathlessly as his body arched into John's touch.

"Say it," John's voice was so low Randy felt shivers run down his spine. John sped his stroking and bit Randy's earlobe lightly, his other hand roaming Randy's chest. "Say it," his voice was more commanding.

"Un, fuck! I…I-I want you! I want you so bad! God John, please!" Randy yelled helplessly from his trapped position in the car.

John grabbed the wheel and turned the car sharply off the road.

"God, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," John practically moaned, climbing out of his seat and into Randy's. He slipped into Randy's lap between him and the steering wheel.

"Un, fuck," Randy groaned pressing his head into the seat when he felt their erections rub against each other through their jeans. He gripped John tightly.

"I can make you feel so good," John whispered in Randy's ear, biting his earlobe and dragging his teeth across the lobe.

"God, yes," Randy gasped feeling heat rush through him as he arched himself into John.

"Patience," John smirked lifting Rand's shirt over his head.

"No fucking time for that," Randy whispered breathlessly as he lifted his arms. Once John got his shirt off he practically ripped off John's. Going for his jeans, Randy smirked at John's shocked face. "I want you," Randy stated again, his voice rough.

John nodded quickly, needing no further explanation. He helped Randy pull off his pants before undoing Randy's. He bit his lip to keep from moaning when he saw Randy's cock, standing at complete and full attention. And for him.

He felt Randy's hands run up his chest and shoulders. Randy ran his nails down John's back, while pressing John against him. "Shit," John moaned, dropping his head into the crook of Randy's neck at the feel of their hard cocks rubbing together.

"Please John, now," Randy whispered breathlessly, lifting his hips off the seat and grinding once more against John.

Trying to regulate his breathing, he lifted his head from Randy and smirked. A smirk that made Randy's heart flutter in anticipation. He trailed his hand slowly down Randy's cut chest and abs, watching as the flexed at his touch. Locking eyes with Randy, he wrapped his hand around Randy's erection and began to slowly spread Randy's precum as lube down the length of him.

Randy bit his lip, his heart beating wildly. "Shit," he breathed, "I won't be ab-"

"Shh, I'm just trying to make it so it won't hurt," John said before crashing his lips down against Randy's. Randy responded immediately, wrapping his arms around John's neck and pulling him closer, pressing him against his hot needing body.

"God John, so good," he whispered. His lips brushed briefly against John's, "I want you so fucking bad it hurts. John please…" Randy felt John suck his bottom lip and grabbed him tighter. He had never been this hard, this in need for someone in his entire life. And he loved the fact that it was John. "Now,"

John ran his fingers through Randy's silky locks, and kissed him lightly, lifting his hips and slowly easing himself onto Randy. He groaned lightly in pain. Randy broke apart, concern across his beautiful features, "Are you okay?" He breathlessly asked.

John nodded, smiling slightly as he sat down completely in Randy's lap, bringing a loud, rough groan from the younger man. He watched as Randy's mouth dropped open and his head threw back. "Damn John…shit, you're so tight," he gasped wrapping his arms around John's back, bringing him closer. He needed him closer.

John loved the look on Randy's face. He loved bringing Randy pleasure. He took in shaky breaths. He didn't expect it to hurt so much, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted Randy so badly for far too long to stop. He bit his lip, feeling the burning ease only slightly.

Randy, noticing John's pained expression, did the only thing he thought he could do to ease the pain. He wrapped his hand around John's erection and began pumping it. John's eyes snapped open, groaning, "Shit."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Randy asked as gently as he could, still feeling John so tight and surrounding him completely was beginning to make his body shake.

John shook his head, his head swimming with sensations, pain, pleasure. It was almost too much. "No, don't," his voice was throaty. He moved his legs, so he could go lower onto Brian, bringing another moan from the man under him.

"John…I…fuck, you got to move,"

"Fuck yes," John groaned, the pain had ceased long ago when he concentrated on Randy's hand. He moved up and down slowly, getting used to the feel. "Damn," he whispered through his heavy breaths as pulled in and out, his moves almost torturous.

They moved like that for a while, the torturous moves bringing Randy to the point of insanity. His heart pounding so fast, his head swimming, his body shaking, covered in a sheen layer of sweat. John mirrored his image. Their foreheads were touching, their heavy breaths mingling. Randy had never felt this way in his entire life. And he needed more. Fuck, he needed more so badly he couldn't think of anything but John.

"Faster…God, John, faster," Randy moaned, digging his fingers into John's back, pressing him closer.

Getting a better angle, John slammed down onto Randy, hitting directly onto his prostate. "Shit, fuck!"

"Holy shit," Randy whispered trying to bring John as close as possible, "John," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was so deep, being surrounded by John was incredible. He lifted his hips in time with John's frantic thrusts.

"So good John, so fucking good," Randy moaned, sweat pouring off his body as he too slammed into John.

"Damn Ran…I'm so close..." John breathed, lacing his fingers in Randy's hair and leaning in to give Randy a hard desperate kiss. So many sensations, he didn't he could handle much more. The conflicting sensations of Randy's hand and thrusts were killing him. And the slight sting of pain was making it all the more erotic. And not to mention they were on the side of the highway fucking in the front seat of Randy's rental car. "Come with me Ran…I'm…almost there," he panted against Brian's lips.

"Uhhhh, fuck John, yes," Randy moaned, pulling John down and pressed his lips hard against John's. He pumped his cock faster in time with their thrusts.

John struggled to breathe, his eyes glazed over in lust, his body shivering in intense pleasure, "Randy-I…shit…come with me," he groaned, capturing Randy's lips in a hot kiss.

It was like Randy complied with John's request, the pleasure becoming too much, he came, calling out John's name, John following close behind.

They lay there a moment, each struggling to catch their breath from the intense orgasm that overtook their bodies. "Shit John," Randy gasped, trying desperately to calm his fast beating heart. He dropped his head in the crook of John's neck.

John looked down at Randy's flushed face and grinned, he trailed his lips down Randy's exposed neck. "Yeah," John agreed softly, still breathing heavily. "Fucking hot,"

Randy moaned, stretching his neck to give John better access. "Don't start me up again John," Randy protested weakly.

"See what positive things come out of admitting your feelings," John smiled against Randy's lips.

"Fuck you," Randy mumbled, lifting his head from the seat and pushed his lips to John's.

"You just did."

"We're late,"

"But you want me," John whined lightly, feeling his heart rate return to normal.

"I don't," Randy objected.

John took that opportunity to squeeze his muscles tightly around him, sending shivers of pleasure down Randy's spine. "Damn John, don't do that," Randy rasped, placing his hands on John's chest to push him away. He tried to resist the urge to let his hands roam John's body, and pushed him away somewhat, ignoring his hardening cock.

"Do what?" John smiled, keeping his muscles tight and rotating his hips slightly.

"Fuck," Randy groaned, dropping his head back in the seat, "no fucking fair John," Randy whispered.

"You want me?"

"Always," John smiled, lifting up from Randy. "Wh-John…don't," Randy protested, reaching for John as he pulled away.

"We're late," John simply said, hiding his smirk as he looked for his pants.

Randy growled, pulling up his own, trying to ignore his hard cock. He put the car in gear and stepped on the gas. He felt John's hot breath at his ear again, and shivered. This was going to be a long car ride.


End file.
